Transformers: The Acolyte
by Zintenka
Summary: A US Army Sergeant is taken as a captive aboard the Nemesis. He is transformed into a Cybertronian and was meant to be at Megatron's will, but that failed. Though it would appear that he holds a great power within him, where did it come from and what are the creators' intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, this is my second try doing a TFP fic, because you ppl didn't read my first one at all so it was a failure. **

**Now, without a further adieu, I give you! Chapter one!**

* * *

**US Army Base**

**Season 2 TF: Prime**

It was a sandy, windy day in the desert middle eastern nation of Afghanistan. A platoon of 50 people were all assembled and standing at the ready for a scowling Lieutenant's beck and call.

They were all sweaty and dirty, covered in sand and grime. They smelled really awful, but they didn't seem to mind it much or were ignoring it. The Lieutenant had his sleeves rolled up and his muscular arms were folded over his chest.

"Alright you pathetic weaklings, I want 50 diamond pushups! Then afterwards, give me 20 laps around this whole base!" A Lieutenant barked.

The 50 assembled people got down on all fours while keeping their legs straight and their hands just below the chest while connecting with one another, they had 40 pound weights tied to their arms, legs, and back. The Sergeant yelled out numbers from 1 to 50 every time the men and women pushed upwards. In the grueling heat of Afghanistan mixed with you pushing upwards against gravity and heavy weights all over your body made you sweat like a pig and exhausted.

Later when they were done, they jogged over to the outskirts of the base. They started to jog with their knees high. When one slowed down, the Lieutenant would point at him or her and blew a whistle in their face. they would yelp in surprise from the sudden loud noise then continue jogging.

One specific person, about 26 years old, started to slow down from fatigue, his heavy breathing a clear sign. He had sweat all over his face and his eyes were starting to loll to the back of his eyelids. He was 6'4, dark-skinned male from Nigeria but he got his citizenship so he was able to join the military. He had a medium-sized muscular build. He had the standard crew cut of the military.

The Lieutenant blew the whistle. "You only got 9 more laps Sergeant, move your ass!" He barked.

Instead of the Sergeant moving up, he started to slow down even more.

The Lieutenant got even more pissed off and scowled even more angrily at him.

"I said move your ass Sergeant! Double time it!" He blew another whistle as "encouragement".

The Sergeant started to limp, then finally, he fainted out of exhaustion.

"You pathetic weakling! You were 7 meters close to the starting line! If you made it there, I would've let you have a short break!" The Lieutenant bellowed. "Because of you, everyone gets chow late!" He walked off to the barracks.

Everyone glared down at him then ran to the barracks, leaving him behind in the sand.

* * *

When he came to, it was 4 hours later into the evening, so it was time for dinner. He walked into the barracks only to get pissed off mixed with hungry looks from everyone. They pushed past him but he ignored them.

"Kutahkenteh." One guy said as he pushed past him. He was a corporal.

The 24 year old Nigerian stopped stiffly in his walk. He spun around immediately and punched the back of his skull, causing the racist fool to collapse to the floor. Seeing that this was their opportunity to attack him, they all jumped at him to kick his ass. But he noticed their behavior so he was alert enough to turn around and run.

They gave chase after him.

He vaulted over a table that two people were playing UNO on. They cursed and swore at him but he didn't care.

When he reached his shared room, he locked the door. He slid down the door in a breath of relief.

The lights were off inside the room so he went over to the light switch and turned it on.

There were 18 people that awaited him in the darkness.

They were all smirking evilly at him as they _agonizingly slowly_ walked towards him.

9 men, 9 women.

Fuck.

He took many back steps until he hit the door and tried to unlock it. When he did, the army of attackers were _right there_ waiting for him.

He was surrounded.

Fucktastic.

They were all about to pounce on him when they heard explosions outside.

All motion was immediately halted as there were screams of dying men and women.

Then afterwards, all motion started up again as they got to their gear and put on their Kevlar suits and weapons and rushed outside.

What they saw horrified them.

Decepticons were attacking the base.

A bulky blue, Decepticon was overseeing everything. He had a yellow faceplate and red eyes.

"Aim for his optics!" The Lieutenant from before ordered.

All 50 weapons were shooting at his optics.

He just snorted and pointed his large minigun-like cannon at them. The thing glowed a menacing red.

It seemed to be pointing straight at...

Achukwu.

The cannon fired and it instead struck the Lieutenant dead center. It caused an explosion which lifted Achukwu 10 feet in the air

He landed on hard on the ground and blacked out.

* * *

"My lord, what should we do with this one, he is still alive." A deep voice said into its comlink.

There was a pause.

"Bring him back to us. I have a special plan for him." Megatron ordered.

The blue and yellow mech nodded his head and picked up the human.

The base was destroyed and all hostiles were picked off. Any stragglers were ignored as they were just a waste of time.

All the decepticons transformed and flew off.

* * *

When Achukwu came to, he found himself strapped to a cold metal table. He tried to struggle free but it was useless.

"Don't waste your organic fluid human, these don't come off easy." A sassy voice rings out.

Achukwu looks up and sees a shiny red Decepticon.

Achukwu's response was to struggle some more.

"Can't you talk human, what, cat got your tongue?" The thing asked mockingly.

Achukwu just nodded his head._ You can say that._ He thought and resumed to struggling against the energy restrains.

The Decepticon gave a soft hum as a response.

After trying to free himself for 10 minutes, he gave up and just slumped down in defeat.

He looked over to the Decepticon that was looking at him with his optics while tilting his head and smirking.

"Hm, it would seem that you humans do have a spike." It said.

Achukwu tilted his head and looked down at where he was pointing.

Oh dear god he is naked.

What are they doing?

Are they trying to kill him?

Are they trying see how the human anatomy works?

What are they doing!?

The being pressed a button and the energy restrains came off. Achukwu started to massage his hands to get rid of the painful feeling of being handcuffed with something.

The Decepticon grabbed him and put him in a large metallic cocoon taller than Megatron or Optimus. It had many glowing purple Cybertronian hieroglyphs. He tried to escape, but it proved fruitless as the thing closed on him.

He kept banging on the metal no matter how much his fists bled.

Suddenly, the air in the cocoon machine started to fizzle and burn. It was manageable at first, however, it got even hotter and the fizzling felt like it was tearing him apart at the atomic level.'

He wanted to scream but he couldn't. Instead his eyes were wide and bloodshot and his mouth was open in a silent scream of agony.

He looked down at himself and saw that his body was slowly deteriorating and leaving behind a glowing white mass in its wake. The skin trailed up to his head, and then his eyes.

Achukwu was in so much pain that he knelled on all fours.

He wanted to cry out, yet he could not.

He wanted to disappear forever, yet he could not.

* * *

After 17 minutes of waiting, Knockout pressed a holographic floating button at the side of the machine causing it to power down and open.

But Knockout had forgotten to put in dark energon into the machine. He was too busy having private time with Breakdown.

There was a thick, hot fog that would've boiled any human alive.

Within it, a silhouette was in wait kneeling on all fours.

Knockout approached the cocoon to drag the thing out, however, a large servo shot for his throat and caught it in an iron grip.

No matter how much Knockout struggled, the servo wouldn't unhinge.

"_You're_ struggle proves fruitless, _Decepticon._" An angry accented voice taunted from within. The silhouette moved out of the fog to reveal a Cybertronian with dark, shiny onyx colored armor. It had a helm of the same color that covered his whole head, including his faceplate. There were glowing white runes all over his body. He had a bulky frame akin to Optimus. He was easily a few inches shorter than said Autobot.

The being seemed to shake a little bit and put a servo to his vocalizer. "I can speak? I can speak!" The being patted his throat before turning towards te Decepticon in his servo.

What he met with was a fist to his face.

Using his military training he parried the fist and spun it around his back twisting it. Then he kicked at the decepticon while still holding the arm, causing the arm to tear off.

Knockout screamed in agony as his arm was torn off. He looked murderously at the human. "I'll rip your spark out for that." He seethed in anger and charged again.

Achukwu casually sidestepped and struck his pede out making the Decepticon medic fall onto the ground on his face.

When the medic picked himself up with one arm, he turned back to the human.

The human-turned-Cybertronian's onyx black visor flared a bright light at the faceplate part and a white beam of unknown nature arched forward and glanced Knockout's other arm, taking it off.

Knockout looked stupidly at the now energon bloody stump that remained of his other arm.

Achukwu covered his visor with both servos and ran out of the room hollering in pain at his attack.

It seemed that that attack needs some getting used to...

* * *

When Achukwu escaped the room, he was met with a battalion's worth of Vehicon's, as they were called. He grunted in annoyance and barged through their ranks like a football player, making them be trampled underfoot or thrown into the air.

When he turned a corner, there was a bulky grey mech with an orange faceplate and an eyepatch who was speaking with a couple of Vehicons. They both looked stupidly at each other before the grey mech transformed one of his servos into a hammer.

"Hey! You! Stop right there! Who are you!?" It was then at that moment that the grey mech connected two and two together. "Are you the human?" He asked angrily.

Achukwu nodded. "Well, lets see if you humans can really fight when put in equal standing as a Cybertronian." The grey mech challenged and charged forward yelling like an animal.

Achukwu casually sidestepped and stuck his foot out tripping the clumsy 'con.

The grey mech made an "oof" sound as he hit his face against the metal floor.

"We humans are a very violent people, if put on equal combat standing... we dominate!" Achukwu declared and picked up the 'con and bashed his face against the wall.

Achukwu started to pummel and abuse the poor Decepticon.

With one final blow to his face, the grey mech became unconscious. "If it weren't for us humans being small, we would've kicked your asses off this planet years ago." Achukwu said in his Nigerian Igbo accent.

Suddenly, he heard a clatter of rushing pedesteps. At this, he hurried away lest he gained anymore unwanted attention while looking for the exit out of this place.

After several minutes of aimless wandering around, he pushed a spider-like female out of the way. "Comot for way!" Achukwu yelled in broken english.

The femme hissed at him and gave chase.

After another several minutes of not so stealthy excavation, he came upon a bridge area with many command stations.

He looked around and saw Megatron and people who seemed to be second in commands as they had unique body types compared to the weak drones. There was even the bastard blue mech.

They were just standing and looking at him.

Achukwu rushed forward and ducked under a swipe of a blade fro the blue mech and dodged a right hook from Megatron. He punched Megatron in his groin causing the fearless warlord to double over in pain.

Achukwu continued to run as a slender seeker clenched its fists angrily and ran after him, joining Airachnid and Dreadwing.

How dare he harm master!

* * *

Achukwu made it to the top of the ship as he couldn't find any other way off safely.

So it has resorted to this...

He had to jump...

Well... fuck.

Achukwu peered down at the ground below and saw how far he was away from it.

His vision started to be nauseous and dizzy as he continued to stare down.

Suddenly, he heard multiple heavy clank of pedes hitting the floor.

He turned around in time for a kick to his helm.

Achukwu went flying off but managed to grab the ledge in time.

He looked up and saw the frail-looking visor Decepticon from the bridge peering down at him.

It raised its pede high and slammed it down on Achukwu's servo.

Achukwu bellowed a howl of pain as it was moving its pede in a motion that was grinding his servo apart.

Finally, he couldn't take the pain so he let go.

Soundwave looked down at his horrified face and then walked away...

* * *

Achukwu looked up at the Decepticon warship, the _Nemesis_ as it is called.

A fitting name.

He had gained a couple that day.

With that, he met the ground with so much force that he blacked out... again.

* * *

**So, what did you ppl think about my story? Was it good or bad? **

**And if your reading, I would _REALLY_ appreciate it if you reviewed. My first TF: Prime fic had a short lifespan because of that.**

**I'm serious -_- (Serious face)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got only a few reviews but, they encouraged me so I will get right on to chapter 2. Now plz, I don't want any flames, but I will take helpful advice. No matter how cold they maybe, it is for the betterment of my story. **

**On to CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**Unknown location**

"How does he look doc?" A male voice asked with heavy amounts of worry.

"His vital signs are stable, but fading. He needs energon right away." A gruff concentrated voice explained with worry. "I give him 32 hours before he goes offline, _if_ he were to not get any."

"I'll call in a bridge to teleport us back. Bumblebee, we need a bridge, ASAP."

Soon after that, a green swirling mass appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a gateway of some sort to another dimension or location within the same realm.

Achukwu's body was being carried through it… but to where exactly?

* * *

_Achukwu was in a warzone, the smell of burnt and rotten human flesh and ozone filled the air. Dead bodies lay strewn all over the battlefield. _

_Some were US military, while most were Iraqi militia. _

_Achukwu wandered aimlessly around, looking for any sign of life. Preferably his own military._

_Suddenly, he heard a voice... no... crying? _

_He looked around and layed his eyes on a girl, no younger than 3, bleeding profusely through a wound in her stomach._

_She was shaking a feminine body and yelling for it to wake up whilst holding her obvious gun wound. _

_Achukwu rushed to her but was too late as an Iraqi straggler popped out of the bushes, carrying a machete. He lifted his machete high._

_Achukwu lifted his Assault Rifle to fire at the guy._

_He was too late._

_The machete_ _sliced through the girl's neck and her head went flying and landed at his feet._

_He grimaced and vomited to the side. When he was finished, he looked at the Iraqi with such a pure rage that he threw aside his weapon and tackled him._

_The Iraqi tried to stab him in the stomach but he parried the weapon out of his hand and did a hard jab to the terrorist's temple._

_His nose cracked and bled. A spurt of blood landing on Achukwu's face._

_Achukwu then lifted the bastard up by his shirt and headbutted him down to the ground._

_Suddenly, he saw a shadowy figure in his mind with weird shaped glowing white eyes._

_**"You are worthy..."** It said with a double edged deep voice._

_Achukwu had a dazed look on his face. "For what?" He asked with his deep African accented voice._

_Suddenly, the figure raised its hand and pointed his palm at Achukwu._

_His hand shot a burst of a fine white glowing mist into Achukwu._

_There was pain, a lot of it._

_Achukwu tried to scream but he couldn't. _

_His voice was gone. _

_Suddenly, reality came back and the Iraqi was still looking at him in fear. _

_He dropped the Iraqi onto the ground, **"Stretch your palm out and call forth your destiny..."** The same voice explained._

_Achukwu did just that and a lance of white energy lanced out, vaporizing the terrorist into a fine white ash._

_Achukwu looked at his hands. _How do I tell my commanding officers about these new witch craft i learned from you, they'll think I'm a freak of nature. _He thought._

_**"Then don't tell them. You are not a freak of nature, you are a marvel of evolution..."** It responded as it clearly read his mind._

_With that, his vision suddenly filled up with the same white. Flashes of his experiences in his life flashed before his eyes. It stopped at key parts like when he fought off 10 white supremacists with brutal efficiency, he got crushed under debris but still lived through it, or when he shot the white beam through his visor when he was changed._

* * *

Achukwu gasped loudly as he shot up the medical berth he was on.

"Woah, woah, take it easy buddy." A worried feminine voice said.

"Wha-where am I?" He asked wearily.

"You are in the autobot base." His eyes behind his helm widened.

He looked around the base and saw several 'autobots' looking at him.

One came over, it was a fat one. A green fat one.

"Hey, are you ok? You looked pretty banged up when you came in here." He asked with worry.

"I am fine." Achukwu responded.

The fat one noticed his accent. "What accent is that. I never heard of it before."

All eyes were on him.

"Uhh... you may not believe this, but ehmm... I used to be human." He explained with caution, pausing to look at their expressions.

They all looked deadpan.

He even noticed human children hiding behind the legs of specific ones.

Achukwu decided not to speak about this as they had there own reasons for it.

"Ok look, I was a US Army Sergeant First class. My base was attacked during chow time. We were attacked by Decepticons, a blue and yellow mech leading them-"

"Woah! Hold up! Did you say blue and yellow mech?" A white one asked with a weird type of ear-like protrusions. He had a scarred mouth.

"Errm... yes." He replied clearly annoyed.

_"Dreadwing." _The autobot seethed in rage.

"Anyway, I was the only survivor of my 50 strong platoon. Maybe others survived I hope. Anyway, I was knocked unconscious by an explosion. I woke up naked in a Decepticon ship."

"I was placed in a metal cocoon by a red gay mech and my body's atoms and DNA were changed into a Cybertronian's. I escaped by besting him in combat and running for my life. I found the top of the ship and was pushed off by one who had a purple visor and a skinny body."

"Soundwave?" The blue femme asked.

"If that is what you call him, then yes." Achukwu confirmed.

The orange and white mech standing by a raised platform of some sort came over and gave him a cube of energon.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It is energon, you need this to refuel in order to stay online. Otherwise, you will offline." The mech explained.

"How do I eat it?" He asked.

The mech brought over another one and showed him.

Achukwu drank it and it tasted delicious and he felt... recharged.

He stood up off the berth, now having the strength to do so.

He realized that he was taller than everyone else.

Suddenly, the ground bridge swirled to life and a red and blue truck came in.

It transformed into a tall Cybertronian. He stood a few inches taller than Achukwu.

The Cybertronian looked at Achukwu, scrutinizing him. Checking for any signs that he was Decepticon or Autobot.

He found neither.

The Cybertronian then walked over to Achukwu. The latter feeling slightly intimidated by his silence but he kept his ground.

As if sensing this, the Cybertronian stopped 4 paces in front of him.

"Be at peace, I mean you no ill will." He said in a calm and wise baritone.

Achukwu was silent.

"I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. What is your designation?"

"Achukwu Okonkwo. _Former_ United States Army Sergeant." He explained while subconsciously speaking as if he was addressing a superior officer.

Optimus nodded his head and turned to the orange and white mech. "Ratchet, inform agent Fowler, that the missing Sergeant... is with us." Ratchet nodded and was contacting Fowler.

Optimus turned back to Achukwu. "You say that you are the Sergeant, yet you are Cybertronian. Will you kindly shed light on this."

Achukwu nodded and explained to the prime his tale. After Optimus heard it, he nodded his head and understood. "Your explanation is sound and seems accurate enough. The Decepticons hold many dark secrets in their ranks. Many, I would rather not explain. If we let them keep this device, then they will use this to turn humanity into their ranks and we will surely lose the war and Earth will belong to Megatron."

"When should we attack the Nemesis then Optimus?" The blue femme asked excitedly.

"We will attack soon, when the time is right. For now, we will have to teach Achukwu the ways about the Autobots and for him to control his own body." Optimus explained.

As if one cue, the green holographic screens sprung to life as a slightly over weight black man who looked to be within his 40's appeared. "PRIME! What is it? Aren't I the one who is supposed to call you?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Agent Fowler, it seems we have found the recently missing Sergeant of Sparta Platoon." Optimus Prime explained.

"And where might he be?" Fowler asked with much appreciation.

Optimus just moved out of the way for Fowler to have a look. An onyx black Cybertronian with no faceplate and white runes and markings walked up to the screen.

He saluted.

To say that Fowler was shocked would be the understatement of the millenia. "Wha-who are you!? Is this some sort of joke Prime!?" Fowler asked angrily.

Instead of Optimus talking, the onyx Cybertronian talked. "That is... unfortunately not the prospect sir." The Cybertronian talked with the same accent and voice that the Sergeant had.

Fowler just stood there and... fainted.

Achukwu's eyes behind his helm/visor did a hard roll.

Achukwu turned back to them for help, only to recieve shrugs of shoulders and faces that looked away.

He sighed and turned back to the screen awkwardly.

"I will call in a ground bridge to his location." Ratchet finally said, sensing his discomfort.

"You're a real savior." Achukwu thanked.

Ratchet nodded and typed in the coordinates for Fowler's location.

The autobots went through the portal and got agent Fowler. After a few awkward moments where he mumbled in his sleep how he'd bang Nurse Darby into next week and etc, they finally managed to wake him up and let Achukwu explain his tale for the 3rd time.

"So the Decepticons turned you into a Cybertronian. But for what reason, don't they see us humans as little more than pests?" Agent Fowler asked confusedly.

"I might have a theory on that, agent Fowler. After Megatron was trapped in the cave, Jack had a chance to snuff his spark out but didn't. Instead he honorably let Megatron live because it wasn't the Autobot way of killing, cold blooded murder isn't the Autobot way." Optimus explained. "After that, Megatron learned to never underestimate humanity ever again afterwards."

At this, Achukwu shot up and turned his polarized helm gaze at the Prime. "Wait! You fools had a chance to kill Megatron but you didn't take it! After all he has done to this planet and yours, you. Let. Him. Live. If he was dead, then I wouldn't be turned into _this._" He gestured towards himself.

Optimus glared at Achukwu. "We Autobots will kill in the heat of battle not when the other person is defenseless. And that, I am afraid includes Megatron."

Achukwu just snorted at him and turned away towards the bridge. "I want out of here. You Autobots are too soft. You let him live to continue roaming our world causing chaos for my species. Wait, I'm not human anymore. Because he turned me into you freaks!" Achukwu roared at them angrily and was huffing and puffing trying to calm down.

The whole base was silent as they watched him. "I'm out of here. Doctor, get me out of here." Ratchet didn't move a circuit.

_"Ratchet, get. Me. Out." _He snarled at him.

A wrench went flying into his face and he stumbled back in surprise. He heard the whirring of weapons about to be fired.

He turned back to look at the Autobots, the 'benevolent fighting force' pointing their sights on him.

Fuck.

Achukwu got ready in a military stance, ready to do combat. If need be.

**"It beckons you..." **He heard the voice say. Achukwu smiled and his front part of his helm started glowing a bright light. As if something from within was trying to come out.

Suddenly, a white beam lanced through the air and struck Optimus in the chest. It went out through the other side. Just missing his spark chamber by an inch. Said Autobot a growl of severe pain and fell backwards clutching his chest in agony.

"OPTIMUS!" The Autobots called out in severe worry.

They glared at Achukwu and opened fire.

Achukwu braced himself only to feel nothing as a white glow encompassed his form as the energy rounds hit.

He smirked behind his polarized helm and transformed his hand into a large cannon with vents at the side.

**"Railgun, kinetic based rounds with Char surrounding it, causes them to _bleed_. And delivers enough kinetic energy to blow a hole through ship-grade armor..." **Achukwu smiled and laughed at them and pointed his railgun at the fat one.

A white orb was slowly coming out as the magnetic coil system it ran on gave it some more of the white mist and magnetism.

Finally it made loud metallic noise and smoke came out of the vents. Surprisingly, it had no recoil, due to it running on a magnetic system instead of energy or gunpowder.

The white projectile soared and just _zipped_ by the fat asses' head.

Damn.

But it was met with surprising and excellent results as he clutched his head in pain and energon was bleeding through his eyes as he fell back.

"Bulkhead!" A teenaged girl's voice called out. Her small form cradling his large one.

_A fitting name. _He chuckled in his mind.

Achukwu turned to the white mech, a yellow and black mech, and the blue femme.

They all charged at him in fury.

The blue femme arched her wrist blades to bisect his head in half. He arched his upper body downwards like the matrix and grabbed her arms with his and threw her at the yellow and black one.

He turned in time to receive a punch in the face by the white one. He staggered back to receive a punch in the stomach. Finally, the mech and femme picked themselves up and joined to bat the crap out of him.

He punched the white mech away and kicked the yellow mech in face, then he swung his leg while it was still in the air, into the blue femme's cheek.

Achukwu spat out energon and was ready for more, but he forgot about the doc.

As if on cue, the doctor clinged onto his back, dragging him down. All the while slicing up his chassis with his axes. **(Dammit, i forgot what his weapons were O.o)**

_THIS DOCTOR IS FAT. _He snarled in his mind.

"Get off of me you fat ass!" He yelled in his accent.

Ratchet's eyes glared at him dangerously and he slammed his elbow onto the back of his helm.

Achukwu got angry and picked himself up slowly. "It was a good thing that I was trained for this." He reached behind his back and slammed the doctor to the floor. Then he brought his foot up to curb stomp him.

He was close until an ordering voice called out. "Sergeant Achukwu Okonkwo, I order you to stand down! _Now!_" Agent Fowler.

He was about to stop until he realized something.

He wasn't human anymore.

"HAHAHAHA!" He made a hearty laugh. "I'm not human anymore! So which means, I don't take orders from you anymore _'sir'_." His helm glowed a bright white.

It was aimed towards agent Fowler.

But then he powered it down. "Dammit, I won't kill humans." He scolded himself and walked towards the doctor.

A phone was tossed at his head.

He turned his cold shielded gaze onto the little girl.

She only saw her own reflection.

"Nice arm." He complimented while clutching the side of his helm. "Impact went straight to my face."

She just glared at him. "You've caused enough trouble! Just leave!" She started crying. "Just... go away..."

He noticed this but then snorted. _That was what I was going to do. _He started for the doctor again and picked him up roughly. _**"Open. The bridge."** _His voice had the double edged tinge now.

The doctor's eyes widened and he weakly typed in coordinates.

He opened the bridge and Achukwu stepped through.

As soon as he was on the other side though, it was a frozen wasteland.

He quickly jumped back into the portal when it was _just_ closing.

Ratchet's eyes widened and he looked at him as he dove through.

Achukwu's helm started glowing and it shot out the beam.

It took off one of Ratchet's servos.

It clattered to the floor.

Achukwu pointed at the terminal again and Ratchet teleported him into a woodland.

The portal closed again and Achukwu decided to wander.

But he wasn't careful enough as he wandered into a web.

He tried to get out but he couldn't.

A dark silhouette emerged out of a bustle of leaves and tree.

It had purple eyes, a pale faceplate and an exotic black and yellow chassis coloring.

What was the most noticeable was the white fangs and malicious smile on its face.

* * *

**Well, I hoped that y'all like it. And plz, to those who read but don't review. Plz review. Reviews of positive or helpful nature are welcome ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, I know that all of those who reviewed are a bit miffed how he easily defeated the Autobots (Only one person unfortunately). But, It is understood. The standard transformer fights pretty badass, but pit a human with Reflexes and Military training that is turned into a Cybertronian. He can hold his own against multiple people because he was **_**trained**_** for this. He is military.**

**Oh and I would be pretty pissed off too if they had the chance to end the war but didn't take it. In fact, I'd call them retards and be as far away from them as possible. A fight will happen if they don't get outta my way.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Achukwu was currently in a... sticky situation... literally.

He was stuck a web with a spider-like Cybertronian female looking at him with a demonic smile, most likely filled twisted-murderous thoughts. She circled around his trapped form. Scrutinizing him.

He was doing the same to her, sans standing.

She finally went towards him and started stroking his armor.

He shuddered noticeably, but the spider femme's response was to chuckle softly to herself.

Achukwu turned his face around multiple times in many directions. His face behind his polarized helm forming a look of awkwardness.

He coughed to get the femme's attention to which she looked up at him with an annoyed look.

"...What are you doing?" He asked uncomfortably.

"...I'm thinking." She responded.

"..." He was silent for a moment.

"About what?" He asked again.

"Whether i should bring you back to the Nemesis or keep your helm as a trophy." She said uncertainly and with great concentration. "While it is a wise choice to gain Megatron's trust and favor to steer hostility away from myself. Your helm will look good on a pedestal." She eyed him with a dangerous glint in her optics.

Achukwu blinked behind his mask before he chuckled. "Yes, even when I was human, the ladies just loved my face." He remarked.

The spider regarded him with a harsh, evil smile showing her predatory teeth, before she went back to thinking of a decision.

"I have a decision for you, let me be free and I will... ehhm..." He offered pathetically with his optics behind his mask darting everywhere.

The spider femme laughed at his pathetic bargain for his life and was stalking towards him, her spider legs raised in a decapitation motion. "I believe that I have made my decision." She said with an evil smile and excited optics.

Achukwu braced himself for his imminent death at the hands of a spider.

He had a feeling that a spider would be the way he goes out. But expecting it to be like this.

But then, the deep cacophony voice answered again. **" C****hannel the Char around your body to cut the adhesive material. After you are free, p****lace your 'servo' upon her head and channel your spark energy into her body. Give her some of your Char as well. She will be less hostile and twisted. The Char will help uncorrupt the femme and evolve her. Your spark energy will help her see you as a companion. You do need allies."**

Achukwu nodded, the spider femme was confused at this. A white aura appeared around his form and waves of it swished and danced around his body. Sure enough, the webbing turned into white ash.

The spider femme recoiled back at the sight in surprise and glared at him in fear now. "Impossible!" She croaked out.

He cracked his neck and showed her the back of his hand that had a white marking that was now glowing even brighter.

She took a step back on instinct.

He calmly approached her.

She snarled and dashed towards him, spider legs poised at the ready.

He side-stepped her attack and grabbed her legs on her back. He spinned around, all the while, the spider femme was yelling in fury.

Finally, he swung her into a tree and she slumped down in pain. He approached her , with his palm open, edging towards her face.

At the last moment, she surprised him by shooting webbing in his face 5 times.

He snarled and was clawing at the webbing.

She delivered a jab to his face and an uppercut.

Finally, she finished off with an arc-styled kick to his head.

He grunted and fell to the ground.

She shot more webbing all over his body non-stop for more than 15 seconds.

Finally, she stopped and smirked at him.

"Hehe... let's see you get out of this one, you glitch."

Achukwu snarled from within and the webbing was glowing a white light from within.

It exploded afterwards, showering everywhere and everything, including the spider femme, in webbing. The spider femme took a lot to her face and was clawing at it her self.

Achukwu dusted himself off and approached the femme again. He laughed at the irony of the spider caught in her own web. "Itsy bitsy spider..." He chuckled to himself.

she scraped off the webbing just in time to receive a punch in the face which dazed her.

He grabbed her face violently in her dazed state.

She was writhing and clawing at his arm desperately.

He shoved her down to her knees and his runes started glowing brightly.

The spider femme started screaming loudly shortly afterwards and her body convulsed erratically. The glowing purples of her body streamed out and dissipated into nothing in the air. Her mouth let out a purple glowing mass and it to, disappeared.

All the glowing parts soon turned into an inky black. She went limp in his hand.

Achukwu pumped his spark energy and Char in to her.

His servo was surrounded by the aura. As her eyes turned white and the other parts as well.

The yellow of her armor was now colored a more vibrant one.

He let her go and she slumped to the ground. He waited for her to wake up patiently.

After 5 minutes, she picked herself up and groaned. She opened her eyes and examined herself.

Everything looked normal, except for her vision looking more sharper and advanced. The glowing purple of her body was now a bright white.

She breathed out a short breath in wonderment with wide eyes.

"So, you are awake." Achukwu said in his deep Nigerian accent.

The spider femme swiveled her head in his direction and glomped him.

Achukwu's eyes widened in surprise as she started to lick his face sensually.

He growled and threw her off.

He started to wipe his face but his hand was grabbed by the femme.

She pressed her mouth to his and her long tongue danced around his mouth.

He pushed her away but she clinged on.

"What art thou doing!?" He said with Old English dialogue.

She looked at him with confused but horny eyes. "We are sparkmates, are we not? It is normal for sparkmates to mate with each other." She explained with a pouting expression.

**(Yep, that M rating is looking pretty good right about now -_-)**

_What is this "Sparkmates" that she is talking about?_ He asked.

**"Sparkmates are an unbreakable bond that two Cybertronians make with each other through the sharing of spark energy-Oh my, forgive me for it would seem that I have unintentionally brought you into it. Even I make mistakes as I am a sentient being as well. " **He explained apologetically. **"Now, you have two options, either kill her, or get her to share her spark energy with you so that you will be willing to go through with this."**

Achukwu thought what to do on the situation with great concentration.

Finally, he made a decision.

"You, open your chest." He ordered.

"Of course." She opened it.

Achukwu opened his and pressed it against her's awkwardly.

The spider femme seemed to roll her eyes and pushed Achukwu to the ground.

He tried to get up but, she held him down by being on top of him.

"Calm down. Achukwu." She said with a sultry voice. Her face was millimeters away from Achukwu's.

She started to transmit spark energy.

They both moaned together and held each other closely.

"H-how do you know my name... A-Airachnid?" He asked with great surprise at himself.

"Know you know." She said with a loving smile.

Then they kissed each other.

* * *

After 10 minutes of their "activity", the now recognized couple went through the forest, back to Airachnid's cave.

Unbeknownst to them, a small hovering trinket of some kind was floating above them. Seemingly watching them, monitoring them.

Who knows how long it could've been there, maybe it was there the whole time and none of them noticed it.

The trinket, deciding that it had seen enough, traveled a fair distance away from the two, before a green portal engulfed it.

* * *

When the trinket exited on the other side of the portal, it slammed onto a slender mech's chest. Folding itself into the mech's chest like a missing piece to a complex puzzle.

It was just then confirmed that the mech it is now residing in, is its master as the mech walked away like this was a normal occurrence.

The mech strolled down the halls to the bridge of the ship that it was in. He sent a telepathic message to its leader. _Megatron, I have finished reconnaissance surveillance of Airachnid. Requesting audience. _

The only response that the mech received was a grunt of acknowledgement and the link was cut off.

After Megatron and the mech met in the bridge, the former ordered everyone out of the room and focused his attention to the mech.

"What do you want Soundwave?" Megatron growled for him to speak.

_I have unexpected surveillance of Airachnid's venture outside. You will want to see this. _The mech replied, then he sent the surveillance into one of the command consoles.

Megatron witnessed Airachnid as she set webbing all over the forest to trap prey for trophy hunting.

He snorted to himself.

Afterwards, a ground bridge portal opened. It spewed out the human.

He looked like he just came from a fight.

He glared at the human. "When we meet again human, you will know true pain." His fist was shaking in anger now.

The human walked through and didn't look where he was going. He accidentally walked into the webbing and Airachnid appeared to collect her trophy.

They talked for a bit before Airachnid approached him to slice his head off.

The human was encompassed with a glowing aura with energy of the same color dashing around, vaporizing the web.

They fought each other and the human unfortunately won. Megatron didn't care who won though, they were both pain in the afts.

The human grabbed her face and changed her body.

She rested for a bit before she woke up and glomped him.

She started to lick his face sensually.

Megatron shot his cannon at the screen to rid himself of that abomination of an image.

"I have decided that I have seen enough." He said, clearly disturbed.

Soundwave bowed respectfully and deleted the surveillance log.

"Soundwave, it is time that I revealed this to you. Its dealing with the human. This is classified tier-one information stolen from the archive during the war on Cybertron. After I tell you this, I want you to put all troops on tougher more grueling training regimes. It is time that they actually hit something for a change. Our numbers are falling. Now, the powers that the human gained from the Cybertronian-mation machine was not actually gained from the machine, it was gained by an ancient Cybertronian enemy far older than even I came to existence." Megatron explained with a cold tone.

"57 trillion years ago, a time before the great war, a time of the primes, a mysterious alien race came to our planet and they established contact with us. The primes wanted to make an alliance with them as brothers but, the Charghans wanted to be isolationists. However, they made a trade alliance with each other.

"All was well, until 3 thousand years later, scientists had discovered that the aliens' home planet was a viable colonization option, because Cybertron was suffering from overpopulation and famine. It had a higher gravity than our planet and it was _much_ larger. But it was sustainable for a Cybertronian."

"When the council requested to set up a colony on their world, the aliens denied their request but left trade open. Three years later, the council stopped all trade with them and cut all ties with them. That is what was thought to be believed, the council was secretly gearing up for war. Militarism increased by 89%."

"It was 10 years later when we declared war on them. They never attacked first or attacked at all. They just defended their homes and colonies. Each attack after attack failed as they had an energy source and weaponry that didn't use their food as its power source."

"They used two ammo types, Char, a white energy that can tear through anything like its just rusty metal. They also used kinetic based weaponry on a Chagnetic rail system. They could also manipulate the element at will. They ranged from 30 feet to 36 feet."

"Finally, after 300 years of warfare, they assaulted Cybertron and took over the planet in a matter of hours. They cut off supplies from one city-state to another and destroyed Energon factories, so famine was clearly evident. They cut all power from the whole planet and took the council members as hostages. They forced us into signing a treaty stating that we shall never associate with them again unless its purely business affiliated."

"But the treaty ended as soon as it started as a general from the frontlines managed to sneak into their defenses and drilled to their core with mining equipment. They set a timed explosion that was enough to destabilize their core."

"When they received the news, the council members at that time period were promptly executed. They sunk two cities and killed more than half of Cybertron's population at that time. Reducing the population to 30% with one of their, roughly estimated 470 kilometer ships." He paused to see Soundwave's expression. He couldn't detect any so he continued.

"Now, the reason I tell you this is because, we need to find the source of the human's powers. The ones that are protecting him have to be at a reasonable amount of distance to properly communicate with him and give him their powers. We will search until we find them. Otherwise, I am afraid that we will not hold our own against the human for long." Megatron explained grimly.

_I would say that they would most likely be within a few thousand light years away lord Megatron. Maybe in one of the neighboring solar systems._ Soundwave offered.

Megatron nodded his head at the educated guess.

Soundwave bowed and turned to walk out of the room.

Megatron didn't have to order him to tell him to keep it a secret. Soundwave knew his master, inside and out.

* * *

It was deep into the evening when the couple finally reached Airachnid's cave. It was filled with a hive of Insecticons, they were patrolling all around the cave or mining for more energon. Achukwu looked uneasily at them.

"Be at peace my love, they won't attack you unless they detect hostility from me towards you. These are my children and I am their queen." She said reassuringly.

An insecticon walked up to them and Airachnid rubbed its head soothingly.

"I sure see the resemblance." Achukwu chuckled.

"They were made by a Decepticon scientist named Shockwave. I used to be a normal Cybertronian with most of my features being the same as they were back then. He compared me to the spiders on Archa Seven, and noticed how well I resemble those wretched spiders." Airachnid's fist was shaking and she punched the wall of the cave. "He implanted me with their DNA and it hurt so much like acid. My whole body felt like it was boiling in acid from the inside. These legs that I have now, sprouted from my back and my spinal component felt like it had snapped in half. The thing just above my aft was never there before and it hurt the most." She started tearing.

"But the pain never stopped there though, Shockwave built the Insecticons and linked their minds to mine like a network. The process nearly overloaded my processor. Afterwards, he called me a 'hive master' and gave me the ability to control the insecticons. They were the closest beings that I could call loved ones at the time." She looked downwards with tears falling from her optics.

"Hey, come here..." Achukwu went over and hugged her close to himself.

Airachnid kissed him on the cheek.

"You know what, its time that I did this. Airachnid, do you happen to have a place where we can lie together and have some alone time?" Achukwu winked at her.

* * *

**1 week later**

After the incident with the Sergeant a week ago, the Autobots had recovered from their injuries. Ratchet had his hand attached back on and Optimus had his hole in his chest repaired.

While they were physically healed, mentally they were not. Humanity was thought to be weak and needed protection all the time. But when put on the same level as them, they had a vast variety of combat efficiency. Their fighting style was refined, in fact, they had many fighting styles ranging from Boxing, Wrestling, Kung Fu, Karate, Jijustu, and etc.

so all in all, spirits and morale were a slightly lesser than they used to be, but not enough to make them unmotivated.

The Sergeant used an unnamed yet common style in the military dealing with blocking and dodging their opponents attack and counter. It involved using every part of you body necessary in order to over power one or many foes.

So that being said, the Autobotswere learning different fighting styles for themselves and they trained harder everyday. Arcee opted for the fast-paced style of Muay Thai which uses the knees and wrists to incapacitate or even kill. This will come in handy for her wrist blades and sharp knees.

Wheeljack and Bumblebee went for boxing so they trained with each other everyday.

Bulkhead went for wrestling to utterly crush his enemies.

A fitting style.

Ratchet chose to pick up a little bit of Wing Chun as its deadly nerve stopping moves could be effective in defending himself ...or making a patient stay still, so to speak.

Optimus chose to stick to his own way of fighting as it was already effective enough.

So, after a few months of Decepticon activity mining out Energon, the Autobots found that the styles were quite useful in combat. They utterly mutilated Vehicons and Eradicons beyond recognition. But they themselves had noticed that the drones actually landed successful and painful hits on them. And they actually aimed better and used a plethora of combat tactics. They also grew more bulkier.

Now, as the autobots mill about in the base socializing with their human companions or training, they received a distress call from agent Fowler. "PRIME!" He announced in his usual greeting.

"Yes agent Fowler?" He asked with passiveness in his optics.

"We have received confirmed sightings of Achukwu around New York City. He is with the Decepticon, named Airachnid and an envoy of insecticons. They're currently engaging the Decepticons in central park." Fowler explained.

"Acknowledged agent Fowler, Ratchet, open the bridge." Optimus ordered.

"What are the Decepticons and the human doing in New York?" Arcee asked.

"That, we will soon find out."

"It's time I got a little payback from the human." Wheeljack, the white mech said while clashing his fist into his palm. He, like all the others, except Optimus of course. Had a vengeful look in their eyes.

Optimus looked among them worriedly but decided to mention it when they reached outside of the bridge.

The bridge was opened for them to proceed now. "Autobots, roll out!" They ran through the bridge.

* * *

"That all you got Megsy!" Achukwu taunted as he parried a blow from Megatron and Spartan kicked his chest.

Megatron was pushed back away and coughed. He recovered from it quickly though and he growled fiercely and rushed at Achukwu. He delivered a right hook to his face and then a left. Then he kneed him in the stomach.

Achukwu grunted and knelt to the grass in pain. Megatron approached him and leveled his cannon to blast his head off. He would've succeeded if an insecticon hadn't body checked him away from its king. The insecticon outstretched its claw and Achukwu gratefully took it to pick himself up.

But time wasn't of the essence as the insecticon soon found a silver blade through its spark chamber.

Achukwu glared angrily at Megatron and fired a volley of Char blasts at Megatron. The rounds zoomed at him but Megatron used the insecticon as a dying shield. The rounds surely ending the last bits of its spark.

He threw the corpse at Achukwu to distract him enough. He then rushed forward to pummel Achukwu's face in.

Achukwu ducked under the punch and jabbed his knee hard then uppercutted Megatron.

Megatron grunted and rubbed his chin to right his jaw. Achukwu didn't let him as he tackled Megatron by the waist and picked him up on his back like a wrestler. He threw Megatron to the ground and curb stomped his chest.

Megatron coughed out some Energon then glared at Achukwu. "You are more trouble than you're worth, _human." _ Megatron hissed.

Achukwu responded with his mask turning into a bright white, signifying Megatron's imminent death.

But Megatron sweep kicked his feet and got on top of him to pummel his face into oblivion.

Achukwu finally headbutted Megatron's fist with his forehead, causing Megatron to yell out in pain as his knuckles broke.

Achukwu then kicked Megatron off of him.

He got up and dusted himself off.

He walked towards Megatron with his mask glowing once again until a cannon blast collided with his face, sending him hurling a good 20 feet away.

The offender? Dreadwing.

"Are you alright Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked offering a hand.

Megatron batted his hand away. "I do not need your pity, _kill him!" _Megatron yelled.

Dreadwing ran towards the recovering Cybertronian to finish him off with his sword.

Suddenly, a ground bridge opened, spewing forth the autobots. Achukwu took Dreadwing's distracted trance as a time to headbutt him to the ground, momentarily dazing him. He slipped away silently to recover from the blast to the face.

"Autobots! Engage the enemy but do not harm the human!" Optimus ordered.

The autobots gave momentary angry and frustrated looks before zooming to join the battle.

He went straight for Megatron, occasionally batting away or slicing Vehicons or insecticons.

Megatron picked himself up only to receive a vicious jab to his faceplate by Optimus.

Megatron roared with anger and shoved Optimus away. He shot his cannon at him as a retaliation.

Optimus blocked the blast with both his wrists in an X formation. He rushed forward and pushed his cannon away only to receive a slash of Megatron's sword to his chest.

While they were busy killing each other, Arcee walked immediately towards Airachnid. A crazed smile on her face.

Airachnid herself shot a blast of Char at an Eradicon.

She stabbed her legs through another after it dodged blows several times.

Airachnid was about to slash a vehicon's face in half until she felt a breath behind her back. The vehicon took the opportunity to back away from its doom.

She turned around only to receive a knee to her stomach, causing her to bend over and dry heave. The assailant slammed their elbow down on her spine, causing Airachnid to cough up Energon.

She fell to the grass on her stomach and rolled over to see her attacker.

It was Arcee.

"Ugh... how nice of you to drop in Arcee. Though I never expected anything less." Airachnid said in her calmer voice with a weak chuckle at the end, she was rubbing her back and stomach whilst doing so.

Arcee still had that crazed look on her face and grabbed Airachnid by the neck, picking her up. "Hehehe... I've been training Airachnid, _just. For. You." _Arcee said calmly and slashed Airachnid's cheek.

"Get off me you psycho!" Airachnid pulled her hands down and pushed her away.

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU PSYCHO!" Arcee roared and elbowed at Airachnid.

Airachnid ducked and an unfortunate sneaking vehicon was caught instead, having its helm dented and spewing energon at the optics.

Airachnid's optics widened and she backed away. Wary of Arcee's fury now.

"Look, Arcee, I know this most certainly means nothing to you-" She dodged a knee attack.

"But I apologize for all I've done to you, really I'm-" Dodged an energon blast.

"Sorry, Achukwu made me see the error of my ways. So please forgive me." Airachnid put up her hands in a surrender motion.

Arcee gave her a blank look, and studied her features. Her eyes and other glowing parts of her body matched the same color as Achukwu. Her yellow was more vibrant too. She even had a sincere look on her face.

But she still needed to pay.

Arcee yelled a primal roar and kneed Airachnid in her side.

Airachnid stumbled and said. "Look, Arcee, I am serious..." She catapulted herself away from Arcee to the top of a tree. Her optics were stern. "I'm not fighting and killing an innocent ever again." She turned her head away from Arcee.

"Fight me you glitch!" Arcee roared at her and stomped the ground to make a point.

"No! You need to stop acting like my old self Arcee, you're starting to become my old self!" Airachnid yelled back at her and sat on the tree and turned her head away from her again.

Arcee hissed and used her blade to quickly ascend the tree. Airachnid, being surprised by this, shot a web at her.

The attack missed and Arcee laughed madly. Her eyes ablaze with excited craziness and anger all in one.

"I'll kill you Airachnid and slice your helm off and use it as _my_ trophy!" Arcee mocked and they jumped from tree to tree. Airachnid on the run and Arcee with her blades out, ready to taste blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Achukwu was currently healing himself under a tree.

However he didn't notice a trio of Autobots running towards him.

When he finally noticed them, he cursed and got up to sprint away.

The autobots armed their blasters and aimed for his legs to subdue them.

Realizing this, Achukwu ran while jumping, basically, he was skipping, sans the girly motion of waving the arms. **(BTW, sans is latin for, _without_)**

The autobots transformed and was driving after him.

He looked back. "Oh shit!" He cursed. "Whittin be dees now!?" He complained in broken english.

He looked ahead and saw an army of human military vehicles. He saw many tanks, tank destroyers, IFV's, LAAV's, Harrier Jets, and Attack helicopters.

Damn, they're bringing the big guns now.

Agent Fowler was seen in a normal helicopter with a megaphone out.

"Sergeant Achukwu Okonkwo, you are surrounded, put you're hands up where I can see them!" Fowler ordered.

Achukwu tried to turn the other way but saw that the three autobots, the fat one, the white one, and Bumblebee one, had him cornered.

He was out of options.

**"Quickly! Scan all the vehicles with a wide scan, It'll combine all the vehicles into one!" **The voice said hurriedly.

Achukwu turned back to the military forces and scanned.

A widebrand green light stretched from his mask and engulfed all the vehicles in its blinding ray.

"Not again!?" Fowler yelled as they're vehicles malfunctioned.

Achukwu transformed into a large black VTOL with a railgun at the top, two Char cannon HE's at the side, Char Heavy Machine Guns mounted at the nose and rocket pods armed at the bottom.

He immediately hovered upwards in the air before zooming over to Airachnid.

* * *

"THIS IS FOR TAILGATE!" Arcee punched her in the face.

She was currently on top of Airachnid, holding her down.

Airachnid had a regretful expression on and a pained one as well.

"THIS IS BECAUSE YOU'RE A GLITCH!" Arcee slashed her chest plating causing Airachnid to wince.

"AND THIS-*Punch*-IS FOR-*Kick*-ALL THE LIVES-*Spit in the face with a side of a bite*-YOU RUINED!" Arcee picked her up by the neck and sent a vicious uppercut towards her.

She sailed through the air, energon flowing out of her mouth.

She landed hard on the ground and Arcee picked her up by the neck again and slammed her into a tree. Choking her.

"Gugh... Ar... cee... I'm sorry..." Airachnid begged through a choked breath.

Arcee just roared in her face and slapped her.

"I... really... am... Pl... ease... for... give... me..!" Airachnid's optics seemed to loll to the back of her head with tears flowing out of them smoothly.

Arcee suddenly stopped choking her and threw her to the ground. She had a disgusted but passive, some how mixed together facial expression. "You really mean it, don't you."

Airachnid coughed and coughed. Finally she nodded. "...Yes..."

Arcee bent down to support her up. She wiped her tears for her.

"Get up, your going to have to come back with us to HQ. But to not let you know of our location, I'm going to have to render you unconscious." Arcee said. Normally, she would seem happy to get the chance to knock the living shit out of Airachnid, but somehow, It didn't seem as appealing now.

She was about to deliver a knock out punch until, a VTOL of some sorts came out of no where and rammed Arcee out of the way.

"Airachnid, we have to go!" Achukwu called for Airachnid.

Airachnid sent Arcee an apologetic look.

Arcee nodded her head back at her with a neutral stare. "Go." She mouthed.

Airachnid nodded and transformed.

The insecticons immediately formed a perimeter in the air around them as they retreated.

The Decepticons had retreated to their base as well. Seeing that their main target had escaped, it'd be a waste of time to stay any longer.

The autobots returned to base shortly afterwards, they made sure no civilians were injured.

When they returned to base, they went back to socializing with their human companions about the mission. Miko being Miko she was interested in Bulkhead's tales of him bashing and ripping apart cons and Insecticons alike.

Raf and Jack just asked how the mission went. They're guardians told them that it didn't go too well but next time they'll get him.

Afterwards, Optimus walked up to Arcee. "Arcee, If you have the time, I would like to speak with you in private please." Optimus requested humbly.

"Of course." Arcee nodded her head and followed him to a remote part of the base.

"Arcee, I have been watching you battle Airachnid while I was busy with Megatron. You showed mercy to a weakened foe who, despite having traumatized your mind for countless millennial, you still let her walk freely and with assurance that she will not harm anymore innocents. For that, you have shown what it truly means to be an autobot." Optimus smiled at her proudly and nodded his head towards her.

Arcee smiled and nodded back at him.

"What will you do the next time you see her?" Optimus asked pointedly.

Arcee thought about it for a bit before she came up with an answer. "I will not harm her unless in self defense or if she harms any innocents." Arcee answered genuinely.

Optimus nodded his head and they went back to the others.

After socializing and doing what they usually do, it was time for the kids to go home.

Jack ran up to Arcee. "Hey Arcee, ready to take me home?" He asked.

Arcee smiled and nodded. "I would love to Jack."

She transformed and Jack hopped onto her seat.

As they drove through the night, Arcee wanted to ask Jack a question. "Hey Jack."

Jack looked down at Arcee. "Yes Arcee?"

"Today during our mission, I fought Airachnid and had a chance to take her spark. But I didn't take the chance. You see... the thing is that... you're not gonna believe this but... she seemed to have better moral qualities and a calmer personality. She mentioned that the Sergeant "cured" her. She even apologized to me for all she's done. Basically, she was so... how you humans say... "out of character." Arcee explained with a stressed voice.

Jack looked down at her with a concentrated look. "If she was genuinely sorry for all she's done and her behavior showed it. I would've done the same Arcee." Jack smiled at her. "You did the right thing. Even though it was risky, it was still morally right. Optimus would've done what you did too. Everyone deserves another chance."

Arcee smiled softly to him. Though he couldn't see it, he could tell. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem Arcee." He winked at her.

Arcee's spark beat jumped a bit and her internal tempature grew hotter. She immediately cooled it down silently.

_What, impossible, he's just a human Arcee. He's even a minor at that. Tone your hormones down._ She scolded herself.

_You know you want to Arcee, he has done so much for you and is nice to you. Your partnership can extend past what it is now, with time. _Her other thought encouraged.

Arcee sighed frustratingly. _Oh primus, now I'm arguing with myself. _

"What's wrong Arcee?" Jack asked worriedly.

Arcee snapped back to reality at his voice. "Wha- Oh no-nothing Jack! I'm fine just was distracted." She laughed sheepishly.

Jack had a feeling that she was lying but left it alone.

* * *

When they reached his garage, Arcee parked by her usual spot and Jack got off.

"See ya in the morning, partner." Jack gave her a playful punch.

Arcee chuckled. "See ya, "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Jack laughed at her cliche joke and went to sleep.

Arcee couldn't recharge cause of all that had happened that day, Airachnid's emotional change and her clear feelings for Jack.

The question was.

What did she see in him?

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I'm done.**

**5,900+ words for you guys that actually read. **

**Well, I hope you're happy, cuz I have start up my other story, which is a Halo/ME one. I haven't updated it in mad months. **

**Well did you guys like it? And PLLLLZZZZZ REVIEW! IT MOTIVATES.**

**Plus, let's face it, it makes me less stressed which means earlier updates.**


End file.
